<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pick Me Up by resident_nerd_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070675">Pick Me Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/resident_nerd_girl/pseuds/resident_nerd_girl'>resident_nerd_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kidnapping, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Langst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Voltron Lion Swap, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/resident_nerd_girl/pseuds/resident_nerd_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pick me up, so I can pick you up, so we can pick eachother up" </p>
<p>(Takes place after the Lion swap and Shiro's return to the team, a what if scenario)</p>
<p>Lance begins to suffer feelings of doubt and begins to fall victim to the voice in his head he has lived with since his early Garrison days. After listening in on the team dragging him through the mud during dinner one night Lance turns to the only person he feel like he can still trust, the only one who wasn't at the dinner conversation, Keith. They promise to pick each other up no matter what happens, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Look what you did!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Leave the math to Pidge”</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s words were like a calm summer breeze, soothing my worries and putting my insecurities at ease, for now. I turned and left with a smile, leaving Voltrons new leader to do whatever he did in his spare time. I turned down the winding white and blue halls of the Castle of Lions, my destination being my room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Do you really think he meant what he said?”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I paused mid step, the venom laced voice in my head spitting all to familiar thoughts. Keith’s reassuring speech all but vanished, that calm breeze became a harsh icy wind, biting at my skin and making me wince.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Can’t I go one day without you interrupting it?” </em>I questioned it, I just wanted one day of peace were I didn’t hear the voice in my head that sounded like nails on a chalkboard.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>“Can’t </em> </strong> <strong>you <em>go one day without interrupting someone else?” </em></strong></p><p> </p><p>The voice threw my question back at me, but I shook my head trying in vain to convince myself that talking to Keith had been the right thing to do. My head began to spin as I opened the door to my room all but throwing myself onto the bed, burying my head in the pillow as if that would help bury the self-deprecating voice that loved to make its presence known at the worst of times.</p><p> </p><p>“qué voy a hacer?” I speak into my pillow as I fall asleep and dream of Varadero beach and a calm summer’s breeze…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.O.V Change</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Keith’s P.O.V</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The door to my room shut with a hiss just as Lance walked around the corner. I let out a sigh and turned away from the door, the room silent once again. I had never seen Lance look like that before, his usual cocky self-assured demanore replaced by a timid look swimming with nerves. What caused him to think that way?</p><p> </p><p>His math <em>was</em>pretty solid, 6 paladins now that Shiro is back, and only 5 lions. I told him that things would work themselves out, that he should focus on the mission rather than who flys what. He was the first to help me accept the fact that the Black Lion chose me, the least I could do was ease his nerves about the Lions.</p><p> </p><p>An echoing rumble resonated within my head, as if telling me what I had done was the right thing.</p><p> </p><p><em>“You really think so Black?” </em>my voice echoed across my mind, reaching for my connection with the Black Lion.</p><p> </p><p>The Black Lion’s deep purr was what I got in response and a soft smile graced my features, leaving me feeling content.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Time Skip: Dinner time</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Keith’s P.O.V</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Castle’s speakers crackled to life, Hunks voice coming from them telling us all that it was time for dinner. I grabbed my jacket and walked out of my room and made my way to the dining hall. The sight of the dining rooms double doors were common around meal times, considering that was really the only time we were ever in the dining room. The typical sound of the doors hissing as they open greeted me along with the sounds of Hunk in the kitchen preparing this evening batch of food goo.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Keith! Have you seen Lance? He’s normally always the first one in here” I turned my head to face Hunk, his question making my eyebrows furrow out of confusion.  </p><p> </p><p>Lance wasn’t in the dining room yet? I looked around the dining room to see if what Hunk told me was true, and it was. Everyone else was here doing their usual pre dinnerritual. Pidge was on her laptop, doing some tech related thing. Hunk was in the kitchen, and was talking to Coran whilst he got the goo ready to be served. Shiro and Allura were seated in their normal spots, talking about the Galra base we planned on invading next week. But Lance’s seat was empty, the space mice sitting on the table in front of his chair, confused as to why their favourite paladin was not there.</p><p> </p><p>“The last I saw him was when he came to my room to talk to me, I didn’t know where he went afterwards” I explained to Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>Pidge’s head sprung up from whatever she was looking at on her screen and stared at me as if I had grown ears and a tail.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance came to talk to you? What about?” Pidge sounded almost surprised by what I had told Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone’s heads suddenly turned to face me, and a tense atmosphere that wasn’t there before filled the air and made it harder to breath.</p><p> </p><p>“He came to talk to talk to me about the lions. Saying that with Shiro back he can take back the Black lion and I can have red back, but he felt it wouldn’t be right to take blue back from Allura. He said that the best thing he could do for the team is step aside. I have never seen Lance look so timid and nervous before” I recounted to them, telling them the basics of mine and Lance’s conversation in my room from a few hours past.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Pidge’s laughter broke me from the memory of what had happened a few hours ago in my room with Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance! Nervous?! This <em>is </em>Lance we are talking about right?! Cocky, jokester, I-get-all- the-ladies, lazy Lance! I didn’t think he was capable of being serious!” Pidge could barely speak during her laughter filled episode</p><p> </p><p>Pidge continued to howl with laughter and Hunk began to join in.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I don’t believe you Keith but even I didn’t think Lance had a serious bone in his body, he’s always goofing off in training and joking around on the battlefield!” Hunk said through his laughter as he began to slowly calm down, why was Hunk saying these things? I thought he was Lance’s best friend?</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a goofball Keith! I’m Lance! I’m the sharpshooter! I get all the ladies and never take anything seriously!” Pidge flailed her arms around and pretended to flirt with Hunk as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Pidge’s poor impersonation of Lance made Hunk laugh even harder than he already was. I was confused, is that all they really saw in Lance? Just some goofball who never takes anything seriously and thinks he’s hot shit with a gun?</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it is the best thing for Lance to step aside” Allura spoke up, sounding as serious as ever</p><p> </p><p>I whip my head to look at Allura. Her too? Was she really that desperate to pilot a lion that she would kick Lance off the team? Was nobody going to stick up for Lance? I sent a pleading look in Shiro’s direction, if anyone would stand up for their teammates it would be Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>“Pidge and Hunk do raise a point. Lance has never really taken anything seriously, and if he continues to joke around the way he does in training or in the midst of a battle, he’s gonna get someone hurt.” Shrio confessed, the feeling of betrayal hit me like a wave, dragging me under and holding me there, drowning me in everyone’s words.</p><p> </p><p>My mouth opens slightly in shock, the entire team was turning their backs on Lance! Could they not see how wonderful he was?! Where did that thought come from? Never mind that, I was starting to get angry. I could feel my hot-headed nature rearing its ugly head.</p><p> </p><p>“Without Lance on the comm’s they will be so much clearer!” Pidge exclaimed loudly, barley containing her laughter as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Pidge’s comment sparked laughter from everyone besides me and Coran, who by this point had emerged from the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about, I had never seen Coran look so upset and disappointed before. Before Coran could raise his voice I noticed Hunk go very pale and his laughter stop rather quickly. His face turned in the direction of the doors.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance?” said Hunk, a quiver in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>I turned around so fast I thought I would give myself whiplash. Their stood Lance, with silent tears streaming down his face. A look of betrayal and shock rang clear in his eyes, the longer I stared the more I felt like I was looking at an oncoming storm.</p><p> </p><p>Abruptly Lance took off, running out of the dining room faster than I have ever seen him run, a heart wrenching sob emitted from his lips as he did and I felt my heart clench as the sobbing continued as he rounded the corner and the doors slid shut with a mocking hiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Look what you did!” I hissed, my anger felt like hot lava flowing through my veins, fueling the anger that was already there.</p><p> </p><p>That was the last thing I said before I turned and followed after Lance. I didn’t bother looking back to see if my supposed team had looks of regret and remorse. If no one in that dining room was gonna stand up for Lance, I would gladly do so.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.O.V Change</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lance’s P.O.V</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>My eyes fluttered open and I was greeted with the wall next to my bed. I rolled onto my back, my left arm flopping over my stomach and my right arm behind my head. I let out a deep sigh and allowed my eyes to slip shut once for a brief second. A calming content purr filled my head, driving the remains of the voice back into the darkest parts of my mind, leaving my head a lot clearer than it had been before I fell asleep after my conversation with Keith.</p><p> </p><p>The castles comm system sparked to life and Hunks voice came over the comms telling us that it was dinner time. Lately I felt like Hunk had been avoiding me, hanging out with Pidge more. I didn’t blame him though, he and Pidge had a lot more in common. A sharp growl from Red cut off that train of thought before the voice could come back and let it fester.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Thanks Red”</em>My voice traveled across the space of my mind, and a smile graced my lips for the second time that day.</p><p><br/>
Reds gentle purring put me at ease, like Keith’s calming voice when we spoke to me earlierthat reminded me of a summer breeze. I chuckled to myself shaking my head</p><p>lightly, grabbing my jacket off the end of my bed and making my way out of my room. Looks like Keith can calm me down even if he isn't with me.</p><p> </p><p>I turn the corner that leads to the dining room but stop suddenly at a loud sound coming from inside the dining room, Pidges laughter. I’m glad Pidge was laughing, when people are happy I’m happy.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance! Nervous?! This <em>is </em>Lance we are talking about right?! Cocky, jokester, I-get-all- the-ladies, lazy Lance! I didn’t think he was capable of being serious!”</p><p> </p><p>My smile and step faltered, I paused just before the doors on the wall next to it and I hoped I didn’t trigger the doors. I want to know what is going on in there without making my position known, yet. Pidge’s laughter continued and Hunk joined in.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I don’t believe you Keith but even I didn’t think Lance had a serious bone in his body, he’s always goofing off in training and joking around on the battlefield!”</p><p> </p><p>Hunks words stung, I thought he was my friend. Is that why he stopped wanting to hang around me? Because I’m too annoying, too much of a jokester and a goofball?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Doesn’t this prove what I’ve been saying all along? That nobody wants to hang out with you because of how much of a nuisance you are?” </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>That voice comes clawing its way back from the dark depths of my mind. I feel tears gathering in the corners of my eyes, I shake my head, Hunk still loves me right?</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a goofball Keith! I’m Lance! I’m the sharpshooter! I get all the ladies and never take anything seriously!”</p><p> </p><p>Pidge’s impersonation of me hurt, more than I wanted it to. Surely they saw more in me than that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“You know that’s what you are, you’re nothing more than what they say you are. A goofball who never takes anything seriously.”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Before I could try to argue with the voice, something that I knew would be a lost cause Allura’s voice chimes in.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it is the best thing for Lance to step aside”</p><p> </p><p>Whatever feelings I thought I had for Allura vanished within mere seconds of those words reaching my ears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Look at that Lance! Someone else agrees with you for once!”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Not in the way I expected though.</p><p> </p><p>“Pidge and Hunk do raise a point. Lance has never really taken anything seriously, and if he continues to joke around the way he does in training or in the midst of a battle, he’s gonna get someone hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears were flowing freely from my eyes now but I made no sound, I didn’t want them to hear how weak I was, I didn’t want the voice to have another weakness to exploit. And most importantly I don’t want Keith to see me in this state, weak and defenseless. An insecure mess, underneath the fake facade of confidence and arrogance.</p><p> </p><p>I clench my fists and decided I had enough, I was gonna march in there and stand up for myself! I push off the wall, wipe my eyes and walk in the dining room doors, but I don’t make it more than a few steps before I want to turn around and run back out those doors like a coward.</p><p> </p><p>“Without Lance on the comm’s they will be so much clearer!”</p><p> </p><p>Is this what being shot with a bullet felt like? The words pierced my heart and I felt myself take a step back out of shock. I didn’t want to believe in what I felt Pidge was implying</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Might as well speak up now Lancey Lance. Tell them what they were gonna tell you. Save them from having to tell you themselves. You knew this was going to happen sooner or later”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They wanted me off the team? Am I really that useless? That annoying? That much of a disturbance? Memories of all the times I’ve mucked around in training or in battle hit me like a bus, making me realise that Shiro’s words are true, I’m gonna get someone hurt one day.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance?”</p><p> </p><p>Hunks voice broke me out of my train of thought and I lock eyes with him, I can feel the tears pouring down my cheeks. I being to panic, I have to get out of here! I have to I have to I have to <strong>I have to I have to… run.</strong></p><p>The last thing I hear is my pathetic sob and Keith’s growl of “look what you did!” as I turn and bolt out of the room, I hear footsteps thundering behind me but I don’t bother to look back at my pursuer.</p><p> </p><p>My now ex team I guess words are like fuel to the fire that is my insecurities. The voice begins to grow, getting louder and louder blocking out the sound of my harsh breathing as I run down the twisting white and blue halls.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Useless”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Annoying”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Pathetic”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Weak”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Insecure mess”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Goofball”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>My head begins to pound and I can just hear Reds roars of distress in my head over the voice that is ripping me apart from the inside out. I collapse to my knees, my sobbing loud and ugly as I scratch at myself desperate to get the voice free from my body.</p><p> </p><p>“LANCE!”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Keith shouting my name and Reds powerful roar send the voice scurrying back to the blackest spots of my mind. Keith comes screaming to a halt in front of me and falls to his knees, gently taking my hands in his.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re ok, you’re ok. I’ve got you Lance”</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s words are a calm summer breeze that brings me softly back to reality. Keith’s face becomes a lot clearer, his violet eyes are soft and fill me with warmth and I feel all the tension fade from my body and I go limp. Keith draws me into his lap and stuffs his face into my hair, wraps his arms around my torso and rubs my back.</p><p> </p><p>I wrap my arms around him and I allow him to pick me up and carry me to wherever he was going. I begin to fall asleep, the warmth of Keith’s body and the comforting beat of his heart lulling me to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Lance, I won’t let anyone else hurt you” Is the last thing I hear before I nod off safely in Keith’s hold.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "At least I have you"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Keith’s P.O.V:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lances face finally relaxed as he fell into what I hoped was a dreamless sleep. I slowly picked myself up off of the ground, holding Lance bridal style in my arms. I paused for a moment, my eyes running over Lance’s features. Things I didn’t care to notice before came into focus. Lance’s eyelashes brush against his cheeks, the soft cinnamon toned skin flushed from crying. A light smattering of freckles lay across his nose and cheeks, only noticeable if one was really searching for them. He looked so soft, too beautiful to be fighting in a war, but yet so strong at the same time. My eyes travel further down before my gaze catches on Lance’s exposed stomach. I feel my fair skinned cheeks light up as Lance’s abs catch my attention, proving to me just how strong he was becoming, how far he has come since the first day as a paladin of Voltron.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blacks amused rumbling filled my head, the lions version of a laugh causing my blush to deepen as I avert my eyes away from Lance’s muscles back to his handsome face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“God dammit Black this isn’t funny! I need to be helping Lance not drooling all over him! My feelings can come later, Lance is all that matters right now” </span>
  </em>
  <span>I say in response to the lion</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breaking me out of my chain of thought is the sound of boots hitting the floor hard and fast,  and a voice shouting my name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“KEITH! KEITH WHERE ARE YOU!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I let out a sigh, of course Shiro would come looking for me. I school my expression and turn around slowly beginning to walk the opposite way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith! There you are!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I turn my head to the side looking at Shiro out of the corner of my eye, and I allow the anger to fill my violet coloured irises. Shiro falters in his step, coming to a stop as he takes in my angered expression, he looks almost scared. Good, he should be scared, him and everyone else in that dining room that dared to talk about Lance the way they did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want Shiro” My tone was sharp, ringing out harshly in the air, malice oozing from my tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I came to look for you after you ran out of the dining hall after Lance” said Shiro, pointing at the sleeping boy in my arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well someone had to come and comfort him, and by the way you were all behaving in there none of you were gonna do it” I turned to face Shiro, cradling Lance closer to my chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to come see if he wa- YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!” I cut Shiro off. He doesn’t deserve to know if Lance was ok or not. He sat around and let Lance’s teammates insult him, and then proceeded to add salt to the wound by making his own comment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wah, Keith!” Shiro balked at me, he clearly hadn't expected me to interrupt him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t look at me like that Shiro! Don’t pretend like you didn’t state your mind about Lance as well! You let the other paladins talk behind one of our owns back!” I could feel my rage bubbling like boiling water in a kettle, just about ready to explode. Shiro began to take a few steps towards me as he held his hands out in front of him, elbows bent and palms facing me, a gesture of peace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was merely stating fact Keith. Lance needs to stop joking around and start being serious, training more. And if Lance can’t pick up the slack then maybe he really does need to step aside.” Shiros comment was like the straw that broke the camel's back. The kettle hissed, and the water boiled over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!” I allowed my anger to spill out of me like the boiling water from the kettle. My lips pull back into a snarl, a growl builds up in my throat and I hear Black joining in within my head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith cal-DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN SHIRO!” The words sounded like a growl ripping its way out of my throat, like a caged beast finally being set free. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance shuffles in my arms curling closer into my chest whimpering, clearly upset by all the yelling. I nuzzle my nose into his soft cocoa locks, whispering soft comforts. Slowly he settled, and I turned my sights back to Shiro. I felt calmer than before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the few weeks you were missing and Lance took up the position of the Red paladin, he improved so much. He was the first one to accept me as the Black paladin and he helped me to accept it as well. He kept telling us to never give up on finding you, to keep searching. He reminded Pidge to sleep, took away Hunk’s anxieties about never getting you back. He kept us together while you were missing.” My cleared head made it easier to say to Shiro what I just said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith if you or someone had told me of what Lance had done to keep the team together during my absence, then I would have less of a reason to be so harsh on him” Shiro stated once more gesturing to Lance </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But would you have believed me?” I found myself growing bored of this conversation and I turned around, my destination being my room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith come back!” I ignored Shiro’s plee with me to come back and continue to “talk this out!” I was done. I rounded the corner of the hall that lead to the paladin rooms and when I didn’t hear Shiro following me I let out a sigh, continuing to walk forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I arrived at my room the door opening and closing behind me as I make my way towards my bed. Gently, I lay Lance down and I turn away about to head back out the door when a hand grabs mine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, stay with me Keith” I turn back around to see Lance’s hand holding mine. He was laying on his right side and he was looking at me with those deep blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean he adores. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok Lance” I smile softly and slip into bed with the boy. I allowed him to tuck his head under my chin and place his face into my collar bone, as he softly wraps his arms around my waist and intertwines his legs with mine. My left arm wraps around him as my right hand goes to pet his hair, easing him back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for staying Keith, at least I have you” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Together?... Together"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lance’s P.O.V:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warmth… I feel, warmth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the thermostat in my room is broken, so it’s always cold. And no amount of blankets blocks out the cold, so why am I so warm?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes open and the first thing I notice is the room I’m in, it’s Keith’s. Why am I in Keith’s room? Did I fall asleep at dinner and Keith took me to the wrong room by accident? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Forgotten already have you Lance? Why don’t I remind you”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Lance! Nervous?!” “I didn’t think Lance had a serious bone in his body” “Maybe it is the best thing for Lance to step aside” “he’s gonna get someone hurt” “Look what you did!” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Without Lance on the comm’s they will be so much clearer!” “Lance?” “Don’t worry Lance, I won’t let anyone else hurt you” “Please, stay with me Keith” “Thank you for staying Keith, at least I have you”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like a movie, my memories of the day just past flicked by infront of me in the form of faces, sentences and a warm, safe touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh… so that why I’m in Keith room…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ughh, Lance? You up?” Keith’s arms tightened around my waist as he sat up and shifted me to sit in his lap. His voice was rough, deep and full of sleep </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I felt heat run into my cheeks and my head fill with cotton, I felt like going back to sleep, safe and secure in the arms of the man who’s feeling I had for him I crushed. Those secret feelings I had bubbled to the surface.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b><em>“You really think he would like you back Lance? I thought the reason you </em></b><b><em>suppressed</em></b> <b><em>your feelings was so you wouldn’t get between him and Shiro?”</em></b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lance? Lance, don’t fall into your thoughts.” Keith’s words broke through the icy grip that the voice had on me, filling my head with a gentle warmth that drove back the ice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here Keith, I’m here” I feel myself relax back into Keith’s strong form, tension oozing from my limbs like molasses. Should I tell Keith thank you for taking care of me? I probably should.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith?” “Yes Lance?” “Thanks for taking care of me, you really didn’t have t- I wanted to” Keith cut me off mid sentence, his voice strong and yet so caring at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The others were being assholes, they had no right to talk about you behind your back the way they did, especially after all you did for them. They’re meant to be your teammates, our teammates. I’m disappointed in all of them, especially Shiro. I thought he and all of them were better than this. I never want to see you that upset again Lance. Please know that you can always come to me about anything, I won’t turn you away, Promise” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s held his gaze with mine the entire time he was talking, never once looking away. My face burned hotter and I could feel my flush spread to my ears and down my neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I thought you couldn’t hate Shiro? I thought you loved him?” Keith’s sudden laughter at my statement made me jump in his arms,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Mierda </span>
  </em>
  <span>his laugh is like music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro is like a brother to me Lance, it’s a brotherly love not a romantic love. I’m still pissed at him though, more so than the others” Keith’s violet irises darkened with anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought he was better than that, I know he wasn’t here to see how much you helped everyone stay sane during his absence. But the Shiro I know would never stab a teammate in the back like that, no matter how bad they were. He would help them improve! Not belittle them.” After his outburst the anger faded from Keith’s eyes as he set his gaze back on mine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never did thank you for helping me during Shiro’s time missing, you really helped me stay in one piece and helped me accept my place as Black’s temporary pilot. So thank you, honestly Lance” The smile Keith gave me was a soft one and I smiled back in return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was doing what I felt was right, I didn’t want you to fall into </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> head. I didn’t want you thinking that you were replacing Shiro, we wouldn’t have gotten anything done if you were stuck in that mentality. You have the skills to be our leader Keith, and a damn good one at that” Keith’s mouth fell open in slight shock after I finished my spiel as I look at him with determination and blunt honesty showing on my face my absolute trust in him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I leaned in quickly and pecked him on his right cheek and I watched as his mouth snapped shut with a click of his teeth and a ruby red flush claimed his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s make a promise to each other” I say to Keith which snaps him out of the stupor he was stuck in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime I need to be picked up you can pick me up, anytime you need to be picked up I’ll do so. And then we can pick each other up” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s eyes meet mine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pick me up” I say, raising my left hand</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I can pick you up” He replies, raising his right hand</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we can pick each other up” We say at the same time as we link hands, sealing our promise to each other like an engaged couple saying their vows at their wedding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m out of his lap now, facing him. And slowly we are leaning closer and closer to each other. Our noses brush as beautiful violet flowers stare into the deep blue ocean. Our head tilt and our lips are inches apart. Closer. Closer.. Closer…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“PALADINS QUICKLY TO YOUR LIONS!! A GALRA FLEET HAVE FOUND US AND ARE BEGINNING TO ATTACK!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Our faces snapped apart, the moment ruined by the sound of Allura screaming over the Castle Comms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith and I spring into action running out of his room together and towards the hangers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lets go kick some Galra ass” Keith says to me as I give him my signature smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Together?” I ask him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Together”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Poor poor blue paladin"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Time skip: 1 week after the incident</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Keith’s P.O.V:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a simple and easy enough mission, get in get the information and get out without being detected. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We made it in, the lions landed in a secure area with their barriers up so they couldn’t be taken, with no alarms tripped we made it to the place where Pidge and Hunk could extract the information, whilst Allura and I see if there is anything else useful in the bases records that we could use for future missions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance’s job was to stand guard outside, protecting as Allura put it “the more important people”. Lance had visibly wilted at that and I had to stop myself from lashing out at her during the briefing before the mission. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>None of them had made the move to apologise all week long. All of them, minus Coran and myself avoided Lance like the plague. I could see it was eating away at Lance, but I promised I would be there for him as he would be for me. We will pick each other up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you guys almost done in there?” Lance's voice chimes through the comms system in my helmet. “I’ve got a bad feeling about staying here any longer”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lance keep quiet would you? I need to concentrate and I don’t need your background chatter!” Pidge responded in a harsh tone to Lance’s statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Lance, do keep quiet. We don’t all need to get captured because you set of the sentries, the mission would be a disaster and it would be all your fau- not necessary Allura, lets just fouc and get out of here please”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank god for Hunk butting in when he did, had Allura continued I don’t think Lance would be the one setting off the sentries. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No guys I’m serious! Something doesn’t feel right, I think-” But Lance was cut off there , had someone muted him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some peace and quiet, finally” Grumbled Allura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turned to her ready to give her a piece of my mind when guns started going off outside the room, Lance!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I rushed towards the door and opened it to find Lance facing off against far to many sentries, so I jump into the fray.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have what we need so let's get out of here!” Shouts Pidge as she, Hunk and Allura pull out their own weapons to help aid Lance and I with taking out the sentries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We take off running after the small group of sentries is taken out, more keep coming our way but we take them out easily enough. We make it to the last hallway before the place where we put the lions we continue running forward, until.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“GAAHH!!” I hear Lance cry out from behind us, and I swiftly turn around and see several sentries behind us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FUCK!! Keep running guys, I’ll get the sentries just make sure to hold the door! I’ll be right behind you!” </p>
<p>Lance pulls out his bayard and starts gunning down the sentries as we continue to run, the door to the hanger opens and we all rush inside. Allura runs over to the controls ready to shut the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold the door Allura! Lance is almost finished the sentries!” I shout seeing her ready to push the button.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can’t afford that Keith! The information is more important!” Shouts Allura as she then hits the button. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey guys wait!” I hear Lance shout out as he comes barreling down the hallway, a panicked look on his face. He has a visible limp, his leg is broken .The bone sticking out from his calf and the blood trail following him is obvious enough. And I start to panic too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Allura hold the door Lance has a broken leg!” I desperately shout, bursting into a sprint to stop the door from closing on Lance… My precious Lance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance is mere feet away from the door, pain is evident on his features as he tries to quicken his pace towards the door, seeing that it’s about to close on him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sentry pounces on Lance, he crashes to the ground with a scream of pain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“LANCE!” “KEITH!” we both cry out at the same time, reaching out to each other as the doors finally shut and lock, leaving Lance on the other side of the door, with the sentries… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I black out after that my last though being a visual of Lance’s pained face, his hand reaching out for me...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>P.O.V switch</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lance’s P.O.V:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doors to the hanger shut with a hiss and I hear the lion’s roar as they take off. Red protesting against it, I can hear her roaring for me, to go back and collect me and bring me back to the castle so I can be put in a healing pod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Safe with Keith…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sentry who tackled me suddenly backs off, moving off of me. That's when my adrenalin finally fades away, and the pain of broken bones sets in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>“Poor little Lance. Left behind by his teammates because he failed to get himself to the door in time.” </em> </b>That evil voice in my head spits in my head. I feel the tears slipping down my face and the anger begins to bubble in my chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up” I spit harshly </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>“But it’s true! You’re so useless! But at least you did your job of protecting the more important people. They can finally say they got rid of their weak link” </em> </b>The bubbling feeling grows stronger and my fists clench.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up!” My voice grows louder, stronger in my desperation to silence the voice in my head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>“Now your precious Keith can finally stop pretending to love you and can be with Shiro, so he can actually be happy” </em> </b>And there it was, the straw that broke the camel's back. The bubbling feeling consumes me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SHUT! UP!” I screech, slamming my fist on the floor and the tears keep pouring from my eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Poor poor blue paladin, left behind by his teammates all alone in a galra base” I freeze up hearing the voice. And I turned around to face the source, not liking what I find. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haggar”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was the last thing I remember before I lost consciousness...</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "Lies!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a day early! I know I said I would post this tomorrow but I had something come up and I needed to get it out today.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Keith’s P.O.V:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was supposed to be a simple mission. Get in, get the information and then get out of there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But instead, we lost Lance. All because Allura valued information over the life of one of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>precious Paladins</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Said paladin they spent the last week ignoring, be it out of shame for their actions or out of just plain cruelty towards Lance. Who didn’t deserve any of their </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, their </span>
  <em>
    <span>mockery</span>
  </em>
  <span>, their </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiocy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I could feel my rage steadily mounting within me as I flew Black back to the castle ship, I could hear Red’s anger at leaving behind her paladin as clear as day. Black couldn’t even begin to try and reassure her, like Paladin like lion I guess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t know what I would do once I got out of Red. Would I lash out in anger towards Allura like I so desperately craved? Let this steadily building inferno that is my anger flay her alive? Or would I march off to my room, not discuss the mission or talk to anyone? Would I just wallow in my own self driven pity over not being able to help Lance, or do more to help him. To keep that door open just a touch longer, maybe Lance would be with us right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sooner than I would have liked, we touched down in the lions bay of the castle ship. I could see Coran and Shiro waiting for us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mission successful” I hear Allura say to Coran and Shiro. What a fucking lie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We got the information we needed and got out without a single problem!” Chimed Pidge, a happy note to her tone. Lies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody has been injured either!” Hunk speaks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>LIES!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s spectacular! But, where is Lance? Has he not stepped out of Red yet?” I hear Coran ask as I finally make my way over to the group. I see Shiro giving me a weird look from under my bangs as I keep my head bowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We had to leave him behind” Allura says, blunt as ever. I can hear Corans gasp from shock as he sputters to speak. But I beat him to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We? </span>
  <em>
    <span>We?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think you mean</span>
  <em>
    <span> you</span>
  </em>
  <span> Allura! You’re the one that shut the door on Lance who could have made it through and be with us right now had you not shut the fucking door!” There it is. My rage burns hotter than any fire. Directed at the individuals responsible for said anger in the first place. I guess I’m taking option one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith, he wasn’t going to make it. Lance had broken his leg, he was just dead weight” Pidge comments, looking at me with what feels like pity in her eyes, fuck her pity!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Bull</span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>! How fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> you call Lance dead weight! We went in there to get information that we don’t even know was worth getting! Worth losing a teammate over!” I cry out, finally looking up at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I take in their expressions. Allura and Pidge are blank slates, who look eager to just turn in and forget this whole mission ever happened. Hunk’s eyes are downcast, but I can see the tears rolling down his cheeks. Does he finally regret what he said about Lance on that day? Coran is still open mouthed in shock, and I can see the tears ready to roll down his cheeks. Shiro’s mouth is slightly agape, and his eyes hold regret? Does he regret not taking a stance as a leader and stopping the “Shit on Lance” parade before it started. Because if so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro then straightens up, “Well, let's go find out if that information was worth losing Lance over. Like Keith said” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Time Skip: A few minutes later, the control centre</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Keith’s P.O.V:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pidge sat down at her control panel, taking out the chip she had collected the information on before putting into the system. The file appeared and she opened it, showing other files that she began to click open one by one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These are all design plans for Galra fleets that we already stole months ago! I don’t understand! Our tip off said that we would find plans for future robo beast’s that Haggar would make!” Pidge cried in rage, but I could tell she was more angry over false information than the loss of Lance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we went in there for nothing? Lance’s sacrifice means nothing?” I turn to see Hunk collapsing onto his knees as he finally breaks down crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems so” I hear Coran chime in for the first time since he asked where Lance was”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am very disappointed in you all, minus Keith. Your selfish actions and harsh words drove Lance away from us, and now have resulted in Lance falling into the hands of the Galra. You should all be ashamed of yourselves, especially you two, Shiro and Allura. You are meant to be the leaders of Voltron, you are meant to lead the team and help everyone. As a result of your lack of leadership the heart and soul of Voltron have been lost. All of you need to think about your actions.” Coran speaks, not a joking word to be found in his tone. I have never heard him be so serious before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hunk moves off slowly towards the kitchen, probably to stress cook as he does after a mission gone wrong. Allura is still standing in her place, head down and shoulders slightly shaking, Pidge has already fled from the control centre most likely heading towards her lab. I watch as Shiro approaches me and stands before me, regret weighs down his tall form as if he was carrying Black on his back instead of the burden of failed leadership. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith” I cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span> “Save it </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro” </span>
  </em>
  <span>I spit his name. The last of my anger leaves me as I can feel the adrenalin fading from my system, the pain of the </span>
  <span>mission and losing Lance finally making itself known with a vengeance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to atone for what you have done then you will help in the effort to get Lance back.” I speak my last words before moving off to the training deck. I don’t even bother to look behind me, I need to be away from the team for a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Time Skip: Later that evening, the training deck</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Keith’s P.O.V:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hit</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hit </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hit </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hit </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t know how many times I’ve been fighting endless drones by now. It’s all just blurred together at this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can feel my knuckles bleeding where the skin has split open, but I don’t care at this point. The pain helps distract me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The drones collapse my feet, and the simulation ends. And it all starts crashing around me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pain of losing Lance. Of seeing him in that state, hurt with a broken leg and reaching out to me. Those last moments run through my mind like a film reel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Flashback:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lance is mere feet away from the door, pain is evident on his features as he tries to quicken his pace towards the door, seeing that it’s about to close on him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> A sentry pounces on Lance, he crashes to the ground with a scream of pain. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“LANCE!” “KEITH!” we both cry out at the same time, reaching out to each other as the doors finally shut and lock, leaving Lance on the other side of the door, with the sentries… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Flashback End</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I shake my head, there is no point in dwelling on the past right now. I should be focusing on finding Lance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And bringing him home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>P.O.V Switch</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lance’s P.O.V:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I wake with a start and a gasp of pain. Not recognising where I am as I look around the cell I am kept in. Dark grey almost black walls with purple lines running through them, and a line of bars that flicker with purple electricity that would hurt to touch no doubt. But how did I end up here in the first place?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It all washes over me at once, like a fever dream. The sentries, Allura shutting the door on me, Keith’s cry of my name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Did you forget Lance? The team left you behind. No more dead weight for the team” </em>
    <span>That voice coo’s in my mind, that familiar cold shadow washes over me. I don’t even bother </span>
  </b>
  <span>responding at this point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I just want to forget the pain of my broken leg that continues to throb. I knew if I looked down I would find a gorey mess of flesh and bone, dried blood caking my leg that I don’t know how many days old it is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For all I know it has been a week since the mission took place! I’m more likely to die from an infection at this rate before the team even comes to save me!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor Blue Paladin. Holding onto some dim hope that the team that so willingly abandoned him will come back for him. I almost pity you” I freeze up from that chilling voice that sounds like nails on a chalkboard. I don’t need to turn around to know the owner of that voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, Haggar?” I ask, trying to keep a neutral tone to hide the fear I feel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At this time, nothing. I was going to use you as a bargaining chip in order to force Voltron into giving me some information for your safe return. But after seeing your team leave you behind so cruelly, I realised we have far better use for you. Blue Paladin” Haggar crones, I feel a shiver go down my spine. What could she possibly mean by a better use for me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What better use are you talking about, witch?” I spit back to her, still not turning around to face her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you want a place to belong, Blue Paladin? Where you can fit in and your skills as a sharpshooter are valued? Where your opinion will matter? You can find it all here.” Haggar just sounds </span>
  <span>like she is speaking in tongues at this point. Or maybe that’s just the pain messing with my head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say what you mean, and stop speaking in tongues!” I shout, finally turning around to face her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Join the Galra, Blue Paladin”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "You'll be begging for this to end soon enough"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was almost going to be late! But it is on time!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lance’s P.O.V:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Join the Galra, Blue Paladin”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My body felt like it had been dunked into icy ocean water, my limbs lock up and my breathing stops, I feel like I’m drowning. My heart rate picks up and I can feel myself begin to sweat despite feeling like I’m freezing cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Betray the team? Betray Voltron? Betray </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keith</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I couldn’t even begin to think about doing such a thing! The Galra are despicable monsters who enslave entire planets and harm hundreds of thousands of innocents on their hunt for infinite power. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To turn my back on the team? It would be as if I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>giving </span>
  </em>
  <span>the blue lion to the Galra on a silver platter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“But think about how much they hurt you Lance. They wanted you gone. They considered you to be a nuisance”</b>
  <span> That voice coo’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why should I listen to you?! You’ve done nothing but fuel the fire and make it so much worse for me!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>I retaliated in response to the voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, your answer, Blue Paladin?” Asks Haggar, her voice knocking me out of the trance I was in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell no! Do you really believe I would betray Voltron for you? HA! You make me sick!” I seeth in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it was worth a shot I suppose. I gave you the chance to come willingly and pain free. I suppose we are going to do this how you humans describe it, the hard way.” Haggar speaks, gesturing to the tall Galra guards outside my cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I can even respond or react I’m hit over the head. And I black out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>P.O.V Change</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Keith’s P.O.V:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I find myself in the training room once more, it’s all I do nowadays. I’m still reeling from the loss of Lance and it’s only been a day since we returned from the mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The castle seems so deserted, no one talks to anyone, we should be thankful the Galra haven’t shown up to hand our asses to us. With how much the team is in shambles we would need more than Voltron to take out a Galra fleet or one of Haggar’s Robeasts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coran wasn’t kidding. The Blue Paladin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lance</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He really is the heart and soul of this team, of Voltron as a whole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance, who always came across as a jokester and an oblivious flirt who would hit on anything with a pulse, but knew when to stop. Lance, who always tried his hardest to keep up team spirits when </span>
  <span>we hit a roadblock, even if the team gave him shit for it. Lance, who could shoot any target with precision accuracy without fail, he always has the teams back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when that very same team, who Lance strived to always be there for dragged him through the mud, chewed him up and spat him back out like rotten food goo left him doubting his place on the team. And then there was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>mission</span>
  </em>
  <span>, where they locked the door in his face and now regret it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I find myself leaving the training deck for the first time in well over 24 hours to make my way to the kitchen, on the hunt for something edible. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I wipe off the sweat that drips down my face with the towel around my neck as I walk in the empty white metallic halls. My footsteps echo and I can hear the humming of the ship as the smooth whirring of the sliding doors reveals the dining room, and the rest of the team sitting around the table.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith?” I hear Shiro ask, as I make my way over to the kitchen grabbing a bowl of food goo, completely ignoring the others and Shiro. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing a bowl and making my way back towards the dining room doors I don’t bother turning around to respond to Shiro. Call me petty, but I’m still mad at them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before I can make it to the doors I feel a hand grab me by the wrist and yank me backwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wah, Hey!” I shout as I’m dragged back and shoved into a chair, barely managing to save my meal from spilling everywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we need to sit down and talk. All of us, as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>team</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I hear Shiro say from his position in front of me, scanning his eyes over everyone in the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So he is the one who pushed me into the chair” </span>
  </em>
  <span>I think to myself as I glower at Shiro as he sits back down at the head of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What is there to talk about Shiro? We can barely talk to each other without sparking some kind of argument!” Pidge exclaims, throwing her hands into the air as she makes eye contact with Shrio before flopping back onto the table, shoving her head into her folded arms. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we need to talk, we can’t go on like this, not anymore” Shiro responds, way to finally sound like a leader Shiro. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to formulate a plan to go and rescue Lance. We need to fix what we did to Lance, from that day in the dining room to leaving him behind during that mission.” States Shiro. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> you want to own up to everything you guys did before Lance’s capture? A little too late if you ask me.” I respond, standing up and marching around to stand next to Shiro. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But, despite what all of you have done to Lance. I can acknowledge that you are right, Shiro. We need to focus on getting </span>
  <span>Lance back so that everything can be fixed.” I say, facing the team I haven’t faced since we returned yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk and Allura both turn around and stand up, Pidge following in suit. Myself and Shiro make our way out of the dining room on our way to the control centre. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in months.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>We feel like a team. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, let's start the hunt for Lance!” I shout, and everyone cheers in suit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>P.O.V Change:</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Lance’s P.O.V:</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>!WARNING! !GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF TORTURE AHEAD! !IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ IT THEN SKIP THIS P.O.V!</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Time is irrelevant now, all that matters is the burning pain searing like a hot iron across my skin. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>My back by now has to be a mural of bruising ranging from an angry black to deep blues and purples, with an added splash of blood red painting my back in neat intersecting lines and split skin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“AHHHGHH!!” I cry out again, failing to muffle the pain through biting my lower lip that is crusted with dried blood from how much and how harshly I have been biting down in my desperate attempts to not give Haggar nore my torturers any satisfaction of hearing my pain. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s too much. Weaponless and armourless chained to a pole by my hands and forced onto my knees as I am whipped over and over, again and again. I haven’t known a greater humiliation since my team turned on me.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That stupid voice, though I have long since tuned it out by now due to the sheer amount of pain I am in, has been a litany of </span>
  <b>“You deserve this”</b>
  <span> and </span>
  <b>“This is punishment for all of your faliures to Voltron”</b>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the room opens, Haggar walks in with more of her druids and Galra guards following suits. The whipping stops and I am left panting, desperate for air that grates against my dry throat. A bone deep hunger gnawing on my bones and dehydration begins to settle in, I’m on the verge of passing out. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lift his head” Demands Haggar. I am then grabbed by the root of my hair as my head is forced up to meet Haggar’s gaze. I steel myself and glare at her with all of the fading energy I can possibly muster. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Still awake I see, good.” Haggar coo’s, a wicked grin coils on her features as she gestures for my torturer to drop my head. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What next, witch? Whatever you throw at me, I can take it!” I pant out harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even though I can feel my body about to give out. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even though I can feel my mind is on the verge of collapse</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I won’t give in and surrender, not to her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I have to survive</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I have to keep going</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So I can go back to the team</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite how much they hate me and want me gone</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keith</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok then, Blue Paladin. Lets see exactly what you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>take.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Haggar says as she nods to the guard to continue with my torture.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be begging for this to end soon enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "How could I ever love a traitor like you?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey hey!!</p><p>Here is that extra long chapter you ordered! Chapter production may slow down now or will be late every now and again but I hope to keep up my consistency and still produce the quality content for you guys!</p><p>Happy New Year by the way!!</p><p>Asta Lavista 2020! Not a single soul will miss you! I certainly won't!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Time Skip: a week later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Keith’s P.O.V:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A week has passed since the team finally decided to pull their heads out of their asses. Now all of us are hard at work trying to find the location of Lance as quickly as we can. God only knows what the Galra are trying to get out of him. But I know Lance, strong even in the face of Haggar, it all depends on how long he can hold out and if we get to him in time before the damage becomes irreversible. But everyone is playing their part in the rescue effort. Voltron wants its heart and soul back. </p><p> </p><p>“I swear! It’s as if the Galra finally decided to do a double look at their security. This is taking me longer to crack than normal” I hear Pidge cry in frustration as myself and Shiro approach the Labs to check on Hunk and Pidges progress in finding where exactly Lance is. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you still had no success in trying to reach his suit in order to track it, or even his bayard? Both would have been lost with him during the mission” I hear Shiro ask from next to me. Thank god for Altean technology. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's the thing” I hear Hunk pipe up from where he is behind a set of holo screens, rolling out on his chair to focus on Shiro and me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have the signal, but we haven't been able to pinpoint its exact location. It’s as if the Galra have some kind of blocking technology preventing us from getting an exact lock on the signal, which is what we are currently trying to crack through with very little success” I can hear the frustration and sadness in Hunk’s tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just feel like I’m failing Lance. God knows what the Galra are doing to him! What if we get there and he is dead? What if the last words I ever said to my best bro are what I said about him in the dining room that day? What if I never get to apologi-” I reach out and put my hand over Hunk’s mouth to cease his anxious rambling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna stop you right there. The more time you spend freaking out over all of these what if questions, the more time we spend not being able to find Lance so you can apologise to him in person.” I reassure Hunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spoken like a true leader Keith” I feel Shiro’s hand on my shoulder and look behind me to see his soft beaming grin being sent my way. I missed this, this sense of comradery amongst the team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys! Come take a look, I finally broke through! I have a lock on Lance's suit!” I hear Pidge cry out in utter relief and I resist the urge to just run over, grab the location, take Red and go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Red, I hear her roars of triumph about her second pilot being found. I smile to myself before turning to Shiro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call in Coran and Allura for a team meeting”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location change: The control room</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me that Lance is being kept on one of their fleet ships a quintants travel away from our current location?” Allura asks, raising an eyebrow at the information presented forth by Pidge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After finally cracking through whatever technology the Galra was using to make it impossible to pinpoint his suits exact location, I finally cracked through it. This pinging light right here is Lance's suit, though judging by the vitals I am getting from the suit Lance has been removed from the suit and his bayard. He is most likely being kept in the holding cells in this portion of the ship.” Pidge points to various places on the 3D holo map displaying the ship that is currently holding Lance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be best to prioritise stealth in this mission. Get in undetected, get Lance out safely all without raising any kind of alarm to set off sentires that would make escape hard, especially if Lance is in anyway injured.” Shiro states stepping forward to interact with the holo map.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pidge, if you can I want you to try and find as much information on this ship as you can, the more we have the easier this mission becomes, Other than that, everyone else should rest up and make </span>
  <span>sure your weapons and armour are in the best possible conditions they can be in, just incase a fight does break out. We don’t need to lose anyone else to the Galra.” Allura says as she begins looking over the map with Pidge and Shiro. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I turn around after responding and begin wandering aimlessly through the castle ship, and before I realise it I end up outside of Lance’s room. The door opens with a quiet hiss and the soft white lights illuminate his room. I’m walking in before I can stop myself. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I make my way over to his bed, taking a seat on the blue comforter that was messily made as if thrown back into place without much care. Pillows rest against the wall behind it and I flop down onto the pillows face first. I take a deep breath in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ocean water and sandalwood</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A smell so uniquely Lance that it almost hurts </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The scent hasn't gone stale despite it having been a good while since Lance was last in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ocean water and sandalwood</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To me. It's the smell of the man I love with all my heart that it almost hurts to love him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And I’m going to bring my heart home</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long till I began to drift off</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dreams of Lance finally being back home to surround me with the smell of ocean water and sandalwood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>P.O.V Change: Lance’s P.O.V:</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>!!Trigger warning!! If you are not comfortable with depictions of serious injury from torture then skip this part of the chapter</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I gasp as I am forcefully pulled back to reality once again. Collapsing back into the chair as the druid's magic fades from my mind, the tendrils keeping me trapped in that forced reality loosen but I can still feel them waiting like a silent predator, ready to strike and throw me back into the simulation that seemed so convincingly real. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to use fake versions of my team to taunt me into breaking down. Words that I feel like I have already heard a million times already are played on a forced repeat. Chipping away slowly at my heart again, despite trying so hard to keep it together. I can only hold on for so long before it starts taking its toll.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You do nothing but flirt with anything that has pulse” </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Always goofing off during training, someday a teammate will die and that will be on your hands.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Distraction”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Useless”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“In the way”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Place-holder Paladin”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Unlikable”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Unlovable”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt. I know they are fake, but they look and sound so much like my teammates that it has become harder and harder to ignore it. It feels like the incident from the dining room all over again. The team finally revealed the truth. How they really feel about me, Lance, the useless goofball who flirts with anything that has a pulse and will one day get a teammate killed because he slagged off during a mission. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No! I can’t think like that! The team will come for me. Keith will come for me, I know he will.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He made a promise,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So you still haven’t cracked?” Haggar’s voice breaks me out of my thinking which brings my mind back to my body, reminding me of the pain I am in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>My body feels like it is on fire still. Pins and needles crawl up and down my arms and legs, feeling like millions of ants are crawling under my skin. My broken leg still sits at a twisted angle, crusted </span>
  <span>dried blood surrounds the bone of my leg which is sticking out of my skin. My body is a mural of bruises ranging from I-just-got-my-shit-kicked purple to I-fell-down-a-flight-of-stairs green. My back is a crisscross formation from the whipping I endured through however long ago. The blood, both dried and fresh, is pungent and constantly in my nose with the smell having made me throw up several times already to the point where I am just throwing up stomach acid. I’m starving, hunger gnawing on my bones and muscle and I can tell I have lost weight. The dehydration is starting to get to me which is only making my pounding headache even worse on top of Haggar’s magic putting me in those simulations of my team. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It takes a lot more than showing me a truth that I already know to break me, Haggar.” I spit, my voice sounds terrible. Hoarse from the lack of fluids and from all of the screaming that had happened during the whipping. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your resilience, it’s starting to get on my nerves, Blue Paladin. How about I finally crack you open and make you spill all of Voltron delicious secrets? One final betrayal that will make Voltron leave you behind, from there you will have no choice but to grovel at my feet and beg to join the Galra.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before I can even react, the tendrils on the druid’s magic weave into my mind again. And like a predator ready to strike I am plunged back into darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I awake back to find myself face to face with everyone on my team. I am back on the castle ship, but an unfamiliar site greats me. I am </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>locked behind bars, am I in a cell? I didn’t know we even had prison cells on the ship, but why am I being kept here? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How could you Lance?!” Allura? I snap my head to look at her. Her normally graceful features are pulled into a scowl, bordering on a snarl. She looks nothing like the Princess Allura that I know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why am I here? I thought I was with the Galra? Did you guys finally rescue me?” I asked, scanning my team and looking at all of their faces hold some form of angered look, even Keith. But why? What have I done? Nothing is making sense?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We did rescue you Lance. Only to find out what you did while you were there? How could you sell us out?!” I’ve rarely ever heard Shiro raise his voice, he’s always so calm and collected. Something isn't right. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You betrayed us Lance!” I hear Hunk cry, and I turn to look at my best bro. He’s crying, tears are pouring down his face faster than he can wipe them away. Something is definitely wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You sold us out to the Galra! Gave them information about the lions and about us! We should have just left you with the Galra!” Pidge shouts and I freeze, my gaze falling to the floor in the process. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sold them out?! I would never! These are my family, I made a promise to destroy the Galra and free the galaxies from their cruel reign of terror! This has to be some sick kind of joke! A dream, this is all a dream!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wouldn’t ever do that! I swore an oath to defeat the Galra! </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Why would I go back on my word?! You’re talking crazy, this is a sick joke guys!” I try to reason with them, frantically looking between all of my teammates faces to just see them get angrier with me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well you did Lance. And now the lions have been taken from us and as a consequence we have lost Voltron. We lost and that is your fault! My dream of avenging my home planet has been ripped to shreds because of you!” Allura shouts before storming out, her sobbing following behind her. I feel my own tears begin to fall down my face. Lost the lions, because of me? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t get to cry! You traitor!” Pidge follows in suit with Hunk not far behind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hope you're happy Lance” Shiro deadpans, the doors sliding shut behind him and everything is left dead quite. The only one who hasn't left with the others is Keith.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keith's head is bowed and his shoulders are shaking, I can’t tell what he is thinking. Surely he believes me right? We promised to always be there for eachother, to pick eachother up when we can’t pick ourselves up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Keith! You have to believe me right?! I would never betray Voltron! I would never betray the team! I didn’t sell you guys out!” I cry out, desperate for some form of reaction from the man I love more than myself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keith finally looks up and locks eyes with me, he’s crying. I’ve never seen Keith cry before. His eyes are dull, those gorgeous violet eyes are so lifeless that one would think he was dead. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How could I have ever loved a traitor like you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel as though my heart has been ripped out of my chest and thrown onto the floor, smashing into a million fine little pieces that hold no hope of ever being put back together again. The man I relied on so much after the team dragged me through the mud that day, is turning his back on me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I don’t blame him</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly I am ripped out of that reality but I barely feel the druid’s magic fading from my brain. I don’t respond when Haggar grabs my chin and makes me look her in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I finally did it. Maybe now you will be more willing to talk. Blue Paladin”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I just want the pain to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "Keith... You came"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have finally done it!! After far to long a wait I bring you chapter 8 of Pick Me Up!! I go into holidays at the end of next week and I want to aim to finish this story in the holidays so that I can move onto the other numerous fics I have planned just waiting to be written! See you next chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Time skip: A day later</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Keith’s P.O.V:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I walk into the hangar containing Red, making sure that my armour and bayard are with me my helmet already secured in place on my head. Today is the day, we are finally going to rescue Lance.</p><p> </p><p>I breath in a deep breath and release it. I shouldn’t be nervous, we have a solid plan nothing will go wrong. And even if it does I refuse to leave Lance behind. He shouldn’t have been left behind in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>I feel a hand on my shoulder, its firm grip grounds me back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>“We will save him Keith, and this time we <em>won’t</em> leave him or anyone else behind” A voice says behind me. Turning to look up over my shoulder I lock eyes with Shiro, he gives me a reassuring smile and I give one in return.</p><p> </p><p>Moving towards Red she lowers down and opens her mouth for me to walk inside, I feel her rumble of determination flood through my mind our shared conviction to save her lost paladin renews me as I walk up the ramp and into the cockpit. Taking a seat in the pilots chair I watch the console light up that familiar neon red as Red lets out a roar and takes off into space.</p><p> </p><p>I hear the comms crackle to life, Shiro’s face appears on the screen in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>“We have one mission. Get in, rescue Lance and then get out. We leave <em>no one </em>behind got it?” Shiro’s voice is brimming with determination and I hear the resounding responses filter in from the rest of the team as their faces pop up on the screen in front of me. Coran’s face appears and his voice chimes in.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Paladins, prepare for a jump to the location of the Galra fleet in five”</p><p> </p><p>My hands grip the controls tighter as I watch the portal open in front of the lions and castle ship.</p><p> </p><p>“Four”</p><p> </p><p>I watch as everyone’s thrusters come to life and feel Reds start to hum.</p><p> </p><p>“Three”</p><p> </p><p>I close my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Two”</p><p> </p><p>I breath in deep.</p><p> </p><p>“One</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming, Lance”</p><p> </p><p>“Zero!’</p><p> </p><p>With a synchronized roar the lions take off in formation followed swiftly by the castle ship into the portal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Time skip: Travel through the portal</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Keith’s P.O.V:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The portal closes behind us and Shiro’s face as well as the rest of the Paladins appear on the screen, I move them all neatly to the side and bring up the map of the Galra fleet ship in front of us.</p><p> </p><p>“God, I don’t think I will ever get used to that!” Hunk exclaims, a green tinge to his face as he puffs his cheeks out behind his hand. Pidge’s face pinches and she starts typing frantically on her console as Shiro starts speaking in the background.</p><p> </p><p>“Time to commence phase one. Pidge is going to knock out the main power and the security system on the ship allowing us to slip into the docking bay and park the lions undetected” As Shiro talks a light appears where the docking bay is and it zooms in on the bay itself, Shiro continues talking over Pidge’s rushed beeps and boops in the background.</p><p> </p><p>“From there we split into two teams, myself with Keith and Allura with Hunk, Pidge will stay back in Green conversing with Coran ready to warn us if anything goes wrong.” Four more separate lights appear in our Paladin colours and split off detailing the path each team will cover.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sending you the ping on Lance’s armour and bayard for one team to collect to bring back as well. I’m ready to knock out the power and security on your go ahead, Shiro.” Pidge mentions as she finishes and finally looks up, awaiting the word from Shiro to <em>finally</em> begin the mission to rescue Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead Pidge. Let’s go get Lance!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>P.O.V Change</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Lance’s P.O.V:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>!!Warning!! If you don’t like anything to do with blood or injuries read on with caution</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I ache all over, my body protests any movement from even the slightest of twitches in my fingers and toes. I gently open my eyes and notice I am back in my cell, but the lights are off and the electric bars are deactivated, are they doing maintenance? Even if they are I hold no motivation to escape, yesterday’s torture session flashes through my head that awful future burning across my mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“How could I ever love a traitor like you?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It felt real, too real. She threatened to keep showing me that future if I didn’t give up the secrets willingly. That she would rifle through my memories and then leave me at the mercy of my team, a traitor to the cause. If I gave up the secrets willingly she would spare my life and not let the team get their hands on me.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t want to live through seeing Keith look at me like that again, hearing him speak those words to me again.</p><p> </p><p>I can feel myself growing weaker every day, my broken leg has started to get infected as well as lacerations on my back from the whippings, nothing has been healed. My skin constantly feels like it’s on fire and I can feel a fever prickling across my skin as I have bathed in my own blood, sweat and tears for however long I have been trapped here.</p><p> </p><p>Although wouldn’t that be the better reality? Succumbing to my injuries? Not having to betray the team? See their sneers of disgust as they look down upon the traitor?</p><p> </p><p>But some selfish part of me, still clings to the hope that Keith is out there somewhere, trying to reach me. Whether the rest of the team wants that or not. That he is trying to hold up our promise we made that day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Let’s make a promise to each other” I say to Keith which snaps him out of the stupor he was stuck in.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Anytime I need to be picked up you can pick me up, anytime you need to be picked up I’ll do so. And then we can pick each other up”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Keith’s eyes meet mine</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Pick me up” I say, raising my left hand</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“So I can pick you up” He replies, raising his right hand</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“So we can pick each other up” we say at the same time as we link our hands together</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I can feel my eyes drooping, I’ve grown weaker than I thought I had. I smile fondly at the memory as it grows fuzzy. I can’t remember, did we kiss? I could’ve sworn we did. Gahh! I’m so tired.</p><p> </p><p>Everything sounds like I’m under water and my vision has gone blurry. I can hear what sound like thundering footsteps heading my direction, but it could also be the rain back on earth on the roof of my house. A figure comes into view hanging over me, concern riddles their features as they embrace me in a tight hug, the smell of smoked wood and cinnamon enters my nose, <em>Keith</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance! Oh god Lance I finally found you! We’re here to take you home now, so let’s get…” Keith’s voice trails off as he starts scanning over my body and taking in my condition, I can’t be a pretty sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Keith… You came to pick me up” I whisper hoarsely before coughing up blood.</p><p> </p><p>I feel my eyes roll into the back, but before losing consciousness I hear Keith frantically shouting.</p><p> </p><p>“LANCE!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>P.O.V Change</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Keith’s P.O.V: Before finding Lance</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>We watch as the ships lights go out and we get the go ahead the dock the lions in the docking bay. Grabbing my bayard I walk out of Red and into the Galra ship. I watch Shiro walk up and stand next to me as we start moving towards the doors that lead out into the hallway of the ship. Pidges voice comes in over the headset.</p><p> </p><p>“I have sent you your routes to follow, stick to them and you will remain virtually undetected by any Galra. Due to the security system being down you won’t have to deal with any sentries.” I raise my right forearm and watch as the holographic map flickers to life and nod my head turning towards Shiro who has his own arm up and nods in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Me and Allura will get Lances gear from where it is being held, you guys focus on finding Lance and getting him out of here.” Hunk says as he and Allura line up next to us in front of the doors.</p><p> </p><p>“Keith I have reprogrammed yours and Shiro’s maps to take you to the holding cells for prisoners of the Galra Empire, that is where they are likely holding Lance.” Pidges voice calls out again and then the doors open with a whirr.</p><p> </p><p>“Paladins I wish you luck, let’s bring the heart and soul of this team home!” Coran’s words of encouragement send us running down the winding hallways of the ship.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be there soon Lance, just hold on a little while longer”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Time skip: the holding cells</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Keith’s P.O.V:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>After running through the maze of hallways we finally arrive at the door to the holding cells. I hold my forearm up and look at the map that shows the multiple cells, ten on each side which means around 20 cells to look through.</p><p> </p><p>“Pidge can you tell us if there are any Galra around right now?” I hear Shiro speak into the comms next to me and I hear the faint sound of Pidge typing away on her end.</p><p> </p><p>“I can confirm there are no Glara soldiers anywhere near you guys, but it would be a good idea for someone to stand guard in case any of the ugly bastards do show up” Pidge says as I see Shiro turn towards me out of the corner of my eye.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll stand guard and watch, you go find Lance and call out if you need back up” Shiro says as he moves into position and the doors to the holding cell room open. I nod my head and move inside, the doors shutting behind me.</p><p> </p><p>I start scanning through the cells, with no sign of Lance. I reach the half way mark with still no sign of Lance I start to feel my heart race, what if Pidge was wrong? What if Lance isn’t in this part of the ship? No! I can’t think like that right now! I need to stay focused, I <em>will</em> find Lance.</p><p> </p><p>Even if I have to rip apart this entire ship to do so.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching the last cell on the left-hand side I look inside and feel as though the air has been sucked from my lungs.</p><p> </p><p>There in the middle of the room, lying flat on his back is <em>Lance. </em>I dash forward and fall to my knees on the ground scooping him up in my arms and breathing in the fading scent of ocean water and sandalwood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>!!Warning!! If you don’t like anything to do with blood or injuries read on with caution</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lance! Oh god Lance I finally found you! We’re here to take you home now, so let’s get…” My voice trails off as I start scanning down his body, the excitement of finding Lance alive quickly turns to horror as I look over the water colour painting of bruises that cover his skin as well as the broken leg with the bone sticking out caked in dried blood. He is pale and clammy clearly running a fever that is getting worse and fast, most of his open wounds have started to go yellow with infection. I need to get him out of here into a pod and fast.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t want to have to imagine a world without him. I suddenly hear his hoarse voice call out to me and I quickly snap my head down to look him in the eyes. Those normally bright oceans blues so full of life and joy have dulled with sickness and a fading hope.</p><p> </p><p>“Keith… You came to pick me up” he says and then proceeds to cough up blood before I watch his eyes roll into the back of his head, he goes slack in my grip.</p><p> </p><p>I feel it well up from inside me, the sudden burst of rage and sadness boils like lava hot underneath my skin. I want to find Haggar and rip her to shreds and then blow this ship to smithereens. And then when all is said and done and Lance emerges from the healing pod I want to hold him in my arms and never let go, kiss him breathless and let him know how much I love him. How much I am going to <em>treasure </em>him. And like a Volcano exploding I cry out.</p><p> </p><p>“LANCE!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "I've done all the damage I needed to do"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here we are with a new chapter! Had to re-write this twice cause my laptop spazzed out on me and saved non of it then I spent a half hour crying over the lost work before getting off my ass and writing this for you guys. Around 4 chapters left to go!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Keith’s P.O.V:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LANCE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tighten my grip on his body as he goes slack and adjust him in my arms as I start shaking him gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Lance you gotta wake up, I have to get you out of here but I can only do that if you wake up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I feel panic grip my chest and I worry that Lance falling asleep in the state he is in, he won't wake up again. Even though I know how much of a fighter Lance is, he wouldn’t give up so easily. I feel a hand grip my shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keith”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I whip my head around drawing up bayard out from its place on my side, feeling it form into the familiar weight of my sword. I point it towards the intruder whose figure is unfamiliar in the dark of the cell, at this point to me anything is a threat to Lance’s safety. The figure flinches back holding up their hands in a gesture of peace and steps away, out of the cell and into the light of the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keith, it’s Shiro. I heard you scream out and I came running in to make sure everything was ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I breathe out a small sigh of relief, it’s just Shiro. I lower my blade and allow it to form back into the bayard, depositing it back at its place on my side for easy retrieval. Ensuring my grip on Lance won't aggravate his injuries further I step out of the dark, damp cell into the starchy lights of the hallway. Shiro sucks in a sharp breath and his eyes widen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to get moving. Lance needs a healing pod as soon as possible”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro, never the one to sugar coat things. But both he and I can see the extent of the damages to Lance, nothing more needs to be said. Suddenly a piercing alarm rings around as the light fades into a dim warning red. I tense up and see Shiro tense as well out of the corner of my eye. Pidge's voice filters in across the comm’s in a staticy wave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad news guys, the security system just came back online and I can’t shut it down again. You gotta get out of there right now! In about 5 minutes time this place is going to be crawling with sentries and the Galra general in charge if you don’t reach the docking bay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hunk’s comm becomes active as well, through the static I can hear heavy, fast paced footsteps and laboured breathing over the sound of the blaring alarm. Hunk and Allura must already be on their way out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and Allura have Lance’s armour and bayard. Please tell me you guys have found Lance and are on your way out?!” Hunk exclaims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro and I exit out of the holding cells and start running down the many hallways on our way back to the docking bay. Shiro’s voice cuts in rather sharply over the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coran, I need you to have a healing pod ready to go as soon as we step land in the castle. Lance is currently very unstable and needs immediate healing. Allura and Hunk I need you two to clear the way as best you can so Keith and I can get through to the docking bay and into our lions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro is further ahead of me, arm alight and ready to fight in order to clear us a path. I look back down at Lance, eyes still closed and still breathing evenly, he looks at peace. I turn the final corner leading down to the hallway before the docking bay and I see Shiro paused in front of me, lowered in a fighting stance ready to charge at whatever is in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move, Haggar”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro barks out. I tense up and feel my face pinch into a snarl, adjusting my grip on Lance I reach down and prepare to grab my bayard. More than ready and willing to tear that bitch a new one. Haggar’s scraggly voice rings out around the hallway, eerie as ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will move paladin, I’ve done all the damage that I needed to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t even take the time to think about what Haggar just told us, we could deal with it later. I charge ahead into the docking bay with Shiro in a quick pursuit behind me. I start heading towards Red who lets out a concerned chuff in my head, behind me I can hear Shiro giving everyone the order to get into their lions and prepare for take off. </span>
  <span>I settle Lance on the bed in the small sleeping quarters that every lion has before making my way to the pilot's chair and settling in. The lions start taking off and getting into formation and moving out of the docking bay just as the doors close behind us I hear Corans countdown in the background preparing us for a portal jump so the fleet can’t follow us. And as Coran hits zero we take off through the portal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Timeskip: portal jump</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Keith’s P.O.V:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I land Red in her docking bay in the Castle of Lions and then I make my way to Lance picking him up gently and start running towards the medbay. I exit the docking bay doors and find the rest of the team in front of me, seemingly waiting for me to emerge with Lance. The team glanced down at Lances fragile, injured form held within my grasp with varying degrees of shock on their face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro turns away, his head lowered, brows pinched and face heavily set in a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allura has a startled gasp pulled from her throat and her hand comes up to cover her mouth, the other clutching at her heart above her armour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hunk lets out a choked sob, and leans heavily against the wall as tears begin to steadily pour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidges face scrunches up with clenched teeth and her fist clenches at her sides, shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turn away from them and start my steady jog to the med bay, the rest of the team fall in line behind. I look back down at Lance in my arms, and tighten my grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be ok, you’re a fighter. You’ll survive this, and I will be waiting to greet you when you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rush quickly through the doors of the med bay and place Lance down on the table preparing to cut the prisoners clothes off him and get him into a healers suit, Hunk starts preparing a splint for his leg so it heals correctly in the machine and Pidge starts giving him a once over before Lance is placed in the pod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are in luck, he doesn’t have a concussion so we don’t have to worry about any brain damage.” everyone lets out a collective sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After being placed in the pod suit and a splint attached to his leg with the assistance of Shiro we place him upper right in the pod and watch as the door shuts and begins to run diagnostics on Lance. We all visibly relax and feel the adrenaline wear off leaving us all run down. Coran turns to us all and speaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Paladins go get some food and rest, I’ll stay here with the pod for the night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I left my head and prepare to protest. Cornan doesn’t even give me the chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all need to rest. Lance is most likely going to be in here for a week at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now off you go!” Corans cheery voice exclaims as he turns back to the pod and starts taking notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I clumsily leave the med bay and start the march to my room, yanking my helmet off my head and sucking in a large gulp of fresh air that isn’t filtered oxygen from my suit. I stumble into my room ripping off my armour and the under suit on my way to the bathroom leaving a trail of clothing behind me as I go. I turn on the shower and dunk my head under the cold water, the shock of the water jerks me into some form of wakefulness and I step out, waiting for the water to actually warm up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warm water relaxes my muscles and tension bleeds out of me like blood from a fresh wound. I start to wash away the grime from the mission and watch it flow down the drain. The mission was a success, we did what we set out to do which was get Lance back. I sit on the floor of the shower and allow the warm water to pour over me, I close my eyes and feel a smile work its way onto my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance is </span>
  <em>
    <span>home </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance is </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that is the most blissful feeling ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Time skip: A week later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Keith’s P.O.V:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week has passed since the mission to rescue Lance took place, and he has been the pod for a week now. I go and visit him everyday and just sit there, waiting, hoping that he will pop out and fall into my arms so that he can finally know he is safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I enter the doors of the med bay and take my usual spot on the chair Coran set up for me on the first day of coming to watch over Lance, right next to the pod. Just as I am about to sit down a hissing sound out from the pod as the door releases and Lance begins to fall out of the pod. I rush forward and catch him before he can hit the ground. I gently lower myself to the floor as I hear the others come rushing in behind me and I settle Lance gently in my arms like when I found him lying in that filthy Galra cell half dead, except this time we are in the castle ship and he is looking healthier than ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lance… Lance, wake up. C’mon open your eyes you’re safe, safe back in the castle ship, with me.” I exclaim and watch as his eyes flutter open and I am greeted with a comfortingly familiar sight of those oceanic blues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as quickly as I can relish the sight of Lance being awake and well, he flings himself out of my arms and starts trembling and scrambling away from me. Head darting to look at each of the team before settling back on me, his eyes are wide and pupils constricted. I move to be on one knee, keeping myself eye level with Lance. Haggar’s that she spoke to me and Shiro for the rescue mission ring loud and clear in my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve done all the damage I needed to do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>